


Lights

by cinnamon_skull



Series: The Bedroom [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Reversal, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Holiday Blues, M/M, Mentions of past eren/jean - Freeform, Pining!Levi, Unresolved Sexual Tension, dilf!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_skull/pseuds/cinnamon_skull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is home for the holidays and shares a moment with Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Precursor for the second part of Through the Bedroom Door, which will take place seven years later. 
> 
> Just a little taste to remind everyone that DILF!Eren is a thing that I like. 
> 
> This is completely fictional and just for fun. I wouldn't recommend pining after someone the way Levi does here (its not healthy) or going after your friend's dad/mom. When you are of age (Levi is over 18 here), you can do what you want - but don't put yourself in situations where people who are older than you can take advantage. 
> 
> OKAY? Momma Raptor, out.

Levi watched Eren from where he was perched on the stairs–-had been looking for ten minutes. Eren spent time alternating his stare between the immense blackness of the glass French doors and the flickering flames of the fireplace.

It was two in the morning and Levi and Izzy were home from college at the start of winter break, just a few days before Christmas. There hadn’t even been a question from Izzy on whether or not Levi would be spending the holidays with them again.

Eren was drinking something dark in a low glass that shone amber when he lifted it to his lips every now and then. He knew from his teenage years with Izzy, raiding the house before escaping into the summer night carrying water bottles full of stolen alcohol, that Eren liked red wine and Irish whiskey, even though he rarely saw the man drink.

Levi thought now how it would make Eren’s breath bitter and warm all once. He imagined kissing Eren in that moment would feel like pressing his freezing hand up to a glass pane surrounding the hearth—pleasant and aching all at once.

His last year in college and still, he was watching Eren, captivated by his mere existence sitting on the brown leather couch, a black hole of endless beauty begging for discovery between festive throw pillows.

His foot made a sound on the wooden stairs and Eren turned to face him.

“Levi,” he breathed quietly, his voice a little rough from whiskey and silence.

It always stunned him, even after all of these years, how genuinely happy Eren was to see him, and that was something that hadn’t ever changed. Levi remembered the sleepless nights spent dreaming about the crow’s feet that gathered at the corner of Eren’s eyes, how the attractive laugh lines that framed his perfect smile might feel beneath his fingertips, the powerful warmth that kindled in the depths of his eyes.

“Can’t sleep?” Eren asked, running his hand through his unruly hair. And that hadn’t changed either, his brown hair still as wild and stubborn as ever, even if it had just started to turn grey at the temples.

Levi didn’t trust himself to speak, so he simply nodded his head, joining Eren on the couch and folding one leg underneath his body.

“Me neither,” Eren sighed, straining forward to place his empty glass on the coffee table. He turned his gaze on the lit Christmas tree in the corner. “Bad habits.”

“Something like that,” Levi agreed, wishing he’d grabbed a beer from the fridge just to have something to do with his hands.

He noticed that Eren was wearing a loosely buttoned flannel that was fraying at the edges, paired with plain grey joggers, and he looked so much like a fucking lumberjack’s wet dream that Levi squeezed the fleshy part of his forearm until he felt his eyes water.

“Are you happy to be home?” Eren asked, his brows knitting together in brief concern. Levi’s mind got stuck on the way the word home sang from Eren’s lips, easy and confident. In Eren’s mind, Levi had as much a right to the couch and the holiday dinners and the shitty Wi-Fi as Izzy.

He wanted to say yes but settled for shrugging his shoulders and sunk further into the couch. He’d never been good at accepting Eren’s generosity with any sort of grace.

But Eren was used to Levi’s shitty people skills and hummed, like he’d heard the unspoken yes anyway.

“What are you doing down here?” Levi asked to shift the focus off himself. Besides, he was curious.

“Thinking about the holidays,” Eren leaned his head against the back of he couch. “I was just thinking that I’ve had some really, really amazing Christmases and some really shitty ones too.”

Levi blinked a few times. In all the time he’d known the Jaegers, every holiday had been nothing but nauseating Hallmark joy (Levi thought of it fondly), and it was a little jarring to hear something close to melancholy dampening Eren’s words.

Sadness in his own life was an expected reality. But Eren? When he thought about it, there must have been a time when Christmas had involved Izzy’s mother and then a time after, when it hadn’t.

“I know what you mean,” Levi whispered, and when he said the words he was surprised by how much he meant them.

Eren turned his gaze on him, studying his face in that oddly intense way of his, giving him a once over that made Levi feel exposed and understood all at once. “Yeah,” Eren said finally, leaning back and away. “I guess you do.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, listening to the crackling fire and the gentle hum of the Christmas lights. It felt romantic as fuck, but Levi couldn’t leave well enough.

“Are you still… with Jean?” Levi asked quietly, more like a sigh than question. They never talked about Eren’s relationships, but the need to know was burning Levi up on the inside.

Eren frowned a little, and it made Levi feel like he was back spinning on the tilt-a-whorl at the summer carnival, only this time it was dark and lonely and going too fast. “That’s a complicated question,” Eren said, and then more firmly, “And not really any of your business, Levi.”

Something about it being the holidays made Levi feel braver. “You know, now that I’m older, it doesn’t feel like it should be that complicated.”

Just once, Levi didn’t want to watch.

He wanted to explore the planes of Eren’s back with his palms like a dewy meadow under a violet sky. He wanted to press his face against that golden skin and inhale the earthy, sweet smell, like pressing his nose to patch of wild flowers.

He wanted there to be a part of Eren that he could claim for his own, even as his heart told him that it was as impossible as laying claim to part of the moon or the sun or any star in the sky.

But that didn’t stop him from wanting.

Eren surprised Levi then, as he reached a hand out to graze the line of his jaw with his fingertips. It was such a light gesture, sweet even. His thumb hovered over Levi’s lips for a second before he pulled back, and the feeling was gone before Levi could even savor it.

“I think it’s time I went to bed,” Eren sighed, leaning over the table to grab his empty glass and then standing. “Everything looks too different in the dark.”

Levi swallowed, following the line of Eren’s body as he passed and then disappeared up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Next part of the series coming up REAL soon. Enjoy!


End file.
